


生日礼物

by waitingforyou1106



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 6





	生日礼物

金钟云迷迷糊糊的起床，迷迷糊糊的上厕所，迷迷糊糊的洗澡，然而就在清洗下身的私密部位时，他觉得自己不是没睡醒，而是根本没醒。

因为他在会阴处摸到了一朵只会出现在女性身上的娇嫩小花。

金钟云弯下腰想看看是不是自己的幻觉，却被前面的物体遮挡了视线，他第一次嫌弃它为什么这么大。

澡洗了一半，急匆匆的从淋浴间跑到镜子旁边，一条腿踩上洗手台，十分豪放的看着自己的下面，一朵粉嫩嫩的小花带着水光在他雄伟的男性器官后绽放。金钟云捏了使劲一把自己的脸，

“嘶，好痛！不是做梦......”

一万头一边嚼着草叶子一边吐口水的草泥马从脑袋里跑过。

“完蛋了......”

坐在保姆车里的崔始源可以说是归心似箭，虽然早上还给了金钟云一个早安吻，但是当时小人睡的正香完全不知道自己出了门，现在他只想赶紧回去，搂住纤细的腰，亲吻两片略微干燥的嘴唇。

只是这么想着崔始源下身就硬的发疼，更何况今天是他的生日，金钟云肯定会答应上次拒绝的要求的。

崔始源脸颊上的大坑越来越深，笑容逐渐的“淫荡”，连忙伸手捂住，控制着表情。

“哥！我回来了！”

纤细的身影不在沙发上，崔始源在床上看到了失魂落魄的金钟云，赶紧凑过去紧紧握住冰凉的小手，

“哥？怎么了？发生什么事情了？”

金钟云扭头看见担忧的恋人，一时间不知道该怎么开口，张了张嘴，扑到崔始源怀里，

“始源啊，我变奇怪了，怎么办？”

崔始源低头亲了亲毛茸茸的头顶，捏着小手的掌心，就像平时捏猫咪的肉垫，轻声安抚着敏感细腻的哥哥，等着他的小猫咪告诉他是因为什么而不开心。

金钟云拉着崔始源的手探向自己的下身，崔始源的指尖隔着内裤感受到了和平时不一样的柔软，手僵在那里，眼睛也是瞪了好大，

“哥你这里......”

金钟云脱掉内裤，对着崔始源打开双腿，把下身朝向他，颤抖的声音暴露了自己的紧张

“崔始源，就是这里变奇怪了。”

金钟云不是重欲之人，性器虽然不小但是颜色浅淡，粉红色一根和囊袋垂在两腿之间，囊袋后面却生出一朵窄小粉嫩的花，花瓣半开着，颤颤巍巍的，甚至随着金钟云的呼吸一开一合。

崔始源只觉得全身的血液都在向两腿之间集中，下体像是要顶破牛仔裤引起崔始源的注意。

崔始源看着那朵娇小的花，觉得口干舌燥，不自主的咽了咽口水，按在床单上的手蠢蠢欲动。

金钟云只觉得崔始源的目光滚烫，想赶紧并上双腿，但还是装作淡定磕磕巴巴的问崔始源看够了没有，对上崔始源的眼神内心一紧，感觉自己像是被狮子盯上的羚羊，马上就会被吞吃进肚子，渣都不剩。

崔始源按着肩膀把金钟云扑倒在床上，兴奋地看着金钟云

“哥，这是我收到的最棒的生日礼物！”

“呀，现在是想这个事情的时候吗？我以后要是一直这样怎么办？”

“不管哥变成什么样子我都一样爱你，不，我会更爱你！”

崔始源捧着脸吻上去不再给他开口的机会。

金钟云被一句话就撩到心坎里，恍惚间就被崔始源迅速的脱了个精光，赤身裸体的躺在床上。

崔始源躬下身，从膝盖一直吻到腿根，嘴唇吻过腿间的软肉，眼神又一次紧紧盯着花穴，双手使大腿分得更开，头凑过去视线一点一点描绘着那朵突然出现的小花。

金钟云敏感的下体甚至可以感受到崔始源的呼出的气体打在花瓣上，羞耻和紧张让他脚趾都扣在一起，

“崔始源，你看够没有，要上就赶紧的别墨迹！”

收到命令的崔始源直接吻上去，一直暴露在空气里面的花瓣微凉，滚烫的舌尖让它微微抖着，点点液体从里面渗出，灵活的舌头便顺着缝隙钻进去，去探索未知的领域。

金钟云从未被触碰的地方突然被光临，下意识地紧紧箍着闯进来的舌头，小手轻扯着自己腿间的脑袋，

“啊！崔始源...好奇怪...”

“哥，放松点，没关系的...”

崔始源伸手握住金钟云的阴茎，上下撸动，帮他放松，舌尖也是一点点深入，舔弄着软嫩的内壁。

双重的快感刺激着金钟云的大脑，软趴的柱体在崔始源手里胀大，花穴也开始流出涓涓清液，被灵活的舌头全部舔舐干净，紧绷的穴口适应了入侵，逐渐松软。

崔始源又把舌尖伸进金钟云嘴里，与他分享自己的味道，金钟云被这个动作羞红了脸，眼角带着媚瞪了崔始源一眼，男人却是嘿嘿一笑，将中指插入小穴，嫩肉立刻就热情的包裹住手指热情的吮吸着，手指在里面按压，抠挖，找寻着让金钟云疯狂的开关。

花穴被插入的感觉完全不同于菊穴，这对金钟云来说是另一种陌生的刺激，花穴比菊穴更加敏感，之前只是被亲吻舔舐就让他忍不住颤抖，此时被手指插入更是刺激着大脑神经，光是手指就这么的刺激，如果那根进来会是什么样子......

见金钟云逐渐适应，手指从一根变成两根，再到三根......

三根手指并拢在甬道里快速进出着，带出一片又一片的花液，某一下的插入，崔始源的指尖触到了一个小小的凸起，金钟云的呻吟直接变了调子，尾音带着弯儿，

“啊~”

“哥，找到了，开启快乐的开关。”

“崔始源，给我闭嘴！”

坏心眼的指尖按住凸起揉弄，没几下，花苞就哆嗦着高潮了。

金钟云面色潮红，双眼朦胧地瘫在床上，似乎还在余韵中没有缓过神，微张着小嘴，软嫩的舌尖若隐若现。

崔始源把龟头抵在花瓣上来回蹭着，狰狞的紫红肉棒跟花穴比起来无比巨大，即使已经扩张过，他还是怕会伤了他。

金钟云看着身上肌肉紧绷，额头青筋暴起的男人，搂住脖颈。亲吻着脸颊上的酒窝，

“崔始源，想要，想要你占有我。”

“哥，疼就咬我吧！”

把纤细的腿缠在自己腰上，一个挺身，冲破那层薄薄的膜，进到了紧致的穴道。

空虚的下面被充满，虽然有些痛，但是也不是不能忍受，涨涨的热热的，又有些酥麻，金钟云不由得动了动腰。

崔始源再也忍不住，脑袋里理智的线崩断，大手钳住金钟云的腰，不停地贯穿紧窄的肉花，两瓣花瓣被阴茎撑开，紧紧裹着柱体，内部的嫩肉也是随着阴茎的抽出怯怯的露着头，下一秒又被带回了体内，囊袋和胯部拍打在雪白的臀瓣上留下粉色的印记。

此时的金钟云脑海一片的空白，全身上下除了下身的刺激什么都感觉不到，似乎其他的感官都消失了，一声又一声的呻吟，喘息还有尖叫从嘴里喊出，不再是之前做爱时的隐忍模样。

崔始源骨子里的占有欲和霸道此时全部显露出来，不顾金钟云的尖叫，下身狠狠地捣弄，不停吮吸着金钟云的脖颈和胸膛，留下一串串的草莓。

崔始源就像是刚刚开荤的小伙子，抱着金钟云从床上做到客厅，又从客厅转移到阳台，再托着他的屁股进了浴室。

金钟云不记得自己前面射了几次，更不记得花穴高潮了几次，他只记得每次回过神崔始源都在他身体里冲刺，最后他干脆一头晕了过去......

第二天早上，金钟云醒来时只觉得全身上下好像是被拆掉又重新装了起来，没有一个地方不疼的，但是最应该难受的地方却没有任何感觉，他伸手摸了摸，一片光滑，什么都没有！

金钟云拖着酸疼的腿但还是一脚把沉睡中的崔始源踢下床，伴随着沙哑的怒吼，

“崔始源，一个月内别想进卧室睡觉！”


End file.
